This is my mission
by Keith Loveless
Summary: Bandidos não merecem perdão. Agora é a sua vez. Edward Cullen, minha missão é matar! /TODOS HUMANOS
1. Prólogo

**Nome: **This is my mission

**Shipper: **BellaxEdward

**Autora:** Keith Souza

**Disclaimer: **Maluquices com os personagens da Stephenie são total culpa minha.

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

A lista recebeu mais um nome.

Tudo que eu preciso é exterminá-lo.

Agora, você será morto.

Sem dó nem piedade.

Bandidos não merecem perdão.

Agora é a sua vez.

Edward Cullen, minha missão é matar!

* * *

**N/A: **Por dó dessa pobre autora, deixem review, por favor. rs' bgs :*


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

No meu pequeno quarto, a única decoração é minha prateleira de armas. Eu limpava minha adaga favorita, que estava suja de sangue pela missão do dia anterior.

Tanya Denali mereceu morrer. Explorar menores de idade pela prostituição é covardia!

Lembro-me do grito de dor dela quando cravei minha adaga em seu estômago.

Meu celular tocou, logo o atendi.

- Quem fala? – o homem do outro lado da linha perguntou.

- Bella Swan falando.

- A lista foi atualizada. Sua missão é executar o imperador do tráfico de Nova Iorque. Ele usa uma joalheria como fachada na Quinta Avenida.

- Qual é o nome do cretino? - eu perguntei ao diretor da agência.

- Edward Cullen.

Desliguei o celular e fui preparar minhas armas. Peguei duas pistolas automáticas e as pus em suportes nas minhas coxas, por debaixo da saia. A adaga que eu havia acabado de limpar, pus na cintura. Peguei as chaves do carro e fui para o meu carro. Minha linda Ferrari.

Um carro estiloso era a única coisa que me importava.

Enquanto dirigia até o endereço da joalheria, pensei no disfarce perfeito para chegar até o dono.

Parei o carro a uns dez metros do local, desci do carro, fechei a porta e caminhei até a joalheria luxuosa.

Abri as portas, que tocaram um sino. Um homem alto e loiro veio me atender.

- Boa noite, senhorita. O que deseja? - o homem foi mais bem educado do que eu esperava.

- Eu sou uma fiscal. Houve uma denuncia de sonegação de impostos. Preciso falar com o dono do estabelecimento urgentemente ou ele será detido.

O homem arregalou os olhos e foi em direção aos fundos da loja. Em mais ou menos um minuto ele estava de volta.

- Me acompanhe, por favor.

Ele me levou por um corredor escuro, iluminado apenas por algumas lâmpadas pequenas.

Uma porta de aço maciço estava no final do corredor. Eu coloquei a mão na saia. Assim que o homem abrisse a porta eu mataria os dois.

O homem abria a porta de aço quando eu vi por uma brecha aquele rosto conhecido e congelei.

- E-edward!

Edward, com sua voz firme disse ao homem: - Pode ir, Jasper.

Jasper... Era esse o nome. Quando Jasper fechou a porta, eu peguei uma das pistolas e apontei para Edward.

- Como pôde? De investigador do FBI a chefe do tráfico?

- Shhhhhhhh! Quieta! E abaixa a arma. - ele sussurrou - Você veio me matar, mas não vai poder fazer isso. Eu preciso falar com você, mas aqui não é seguro. Me siga.

Ele abriu um alçapão que estava coberto por um tapete. Fiquei receosa, mas não tinha escolha além de segui-lo. Eu o seguia apontando a arma para sua cabeça.

Descemos as escadas e chegamos a uma sala cheia de homens. Será esse o meu fim?

.

.

.

**N/A:** Muito obrigada Ana *-*


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

- Fiscal, hã? - Edward riu.

Aqueles homens, todos de terno, todos aqueles computadores e câmeras de segurança sendo monitoradas. Tudo muito estranho.

- Bella, abaixe a arma. - Edward repetiu - Ninguém aqui oferece perigo.

- Todos criminosos! Como não oferecem perigo? - eu gritei.

- Você ainda não percebeu? Não somos criminosos. Somos todos agentes do FBI.

- Não acredito - gritei novamente.

- Suas amigas Alice e Rosalie estão aqui. Você acredita que elas se envolveriam com o crime? Como você acreditou que EU era um criminoso? - o tom da voz de se elevou. Ele se acalmou e continuou - Depois de tudo que nós vivemos você ainda duvidou de mim. - ele abaixou a cabeça.

Eu olhei ao redor e vi duas mulheres naquela sala. Nesse momento eu percebi que era verdade o que Edward dizia. Abaixei a arma devagar, mas não a guardei. Mesmo eu sendo uma assassina profissional, Edward era o único que me despertava sentimentos.

- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? - eu perguntei. Agora calma.

- Desmontando o esquema de tráfico de drogas. - Edward revirou os olhos, não acreditando na pergunta que eu fiz.

- Era de se imaginar. Mas ainda existe um ponto chave não explicado: Como seu nome parou na lista?

- É uma missão secreta. Tão secreta que só quem está aqui sabe dela.

Meu celular tocou.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Há um novo nome na lista. Félix Volturi. Ele está indo entregar drogas à Edward Cullen. Falando nisso, já cumpriu sua missão?

- Não. Estou aqui com Edward. Ele está disfarçado. Caso do FBI. Missão abortada. Mas estou ciente da nova missão.

Desliguei o celular. Pela uma tela eu vi o vídeo da câmera de segurança da entrada da joalheria um homem com uma grande mala. Com certeza era Félix.

- Edward, até mais. A gente se esbarra por aí.

Edward ficou parado me olhando sem entender absolutamente nada. Eu corri pelas escadas. O alçapão havia emperrado. Bati nele com força e o abri. A porta já estava abrindo quando eu fechei o alçapão. O homem entrou sozinho e instantaneamente eu atirei nele com a arma que estava na minha mão. Saí correndo sem ver o resultado, o que eu não costumava fazer.

Guardei a arma no suporte e corri até meu carro. No pára-brisa havia um bilhete preso:

"Cuidando aonde você vai. Estamos de olho em você"

Quem está de olho em mim?

Eu escutei um som agudo e constante vindo de baixo do carro. Logo identifiquei o que era. Corri para a porta da joalheria. Meu carro explodiu quando eu estava em frente à joalheria. Eu vi meu carro de desfazer em pedaços e uma súbita raiva tomou meu corpo.

- Desgraçados!

.

.

.

**N/A:** Me desculpem, eu esqueci de avisar. É uma short-fic. Os capítulos também são pequenos. :S


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

Entrei na joalheria quase quebrando a porta e passei pelo corredor sem pedir permissão a ninguém. A raiva me consumia. Meu precioso carro foi explodido!

Abri a porta e aço e vi Félix no chão. Entrei no alçapão e desci as escadas como um vulto. Quando cheguei na sala, agarrei Edward pela gola da camisa e comecei a descontar minha raiva.

- Meu. Carro. Está. Em. PEDAÇOS! - eu gritei a última palavra.

- O carro é o de menos! Sua vida está em perigo! Temos que sair daqui agora.

Edward atravessou a sala me puxando pelo braço e abriu uma porta que ficava no final da sala.

- Sá pra largar meu braço? Eu não criança, seu idiota. E afinal, onde isso vai dar?

- Na sala de material de limpeza do metrô. - ele ignorou minha "ordem".

Edward continuou me puxando pelo caminho iluminado por tochas. Saímos em outro alçapão na sala de limpeza da estação de metrô.

- Essa cidade deve ter várias passagens subterrâneas. - eu falei impressionada.

- As piores são as debaixo do metrô. Parece um avião passando a centímetros da sua cabeça. O som ecoa na cabeça por dias. - Edward riu.

Edward abriu a porta da sala. Subimos as escadas da estação e fomos até o carro dele. Entramos no carro e ele acelerou o carro, indo à 100 km/h. Nem fiz questão de perguntar o motivo do carro dele ficar estacionado ali. Mas uma pergunta eu era obrigada a fazer.

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Para minha casa. - ele respondeu tranquilo.

- Nem vem! - eu gritei.

- Qual o problema? Você já passou tanto tempo lá. - ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

- É diferente! - eu gritei novamente, tentando fugir das lembranças. Respirei fundo e voltei ao meu tom normal - Agora é trabalho, Edward.

- Eu sei, fica calma. - ele colocou uma mão sobre a minha perna, mas logo tirou.

Chegamos a casa dele. Ele saiu do carro e correu para abrir a porta para mim. Eu abri a porta com força, o que o fez cair. Eu gargalhei.

- Isso é pra você deixar de ser engraçadinho. - eu gargalhei novamente, mas fiquei séria de novo.

Edward riu, percebendo que eu estava tentando manter a pose de fria. Ele levantou do chão e foi abrir a porta da casa.

- Entre e fique a vontade. - Edward sorriu.

- Não enche. - eu murmurei - Não vamos perder tempo. Eu tenho que descobrir quem terei que matar.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Jujuh e Ana, muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando *-* To me esforçando pra postar o mais rápido que eu consigo.


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

- Edward me dá o notebook.

Ele me deu o notebook e foi para a cozinha.

Entrei nos arquivos do FBI com meu antigo login. Procurei por Félix Volturi. Depois de alguns segundos e vi o resultado.

Nome: Félix Volturi

Idade: 28

Status: Foragido

Ficha criminal: Formação de quadrilha, tráfico de drogas e homicídio.

Obs: Há rumores de que o ultimo endereço se encontra no leste do Queens.

Edward voltou com dois cafés e biscoitos. Ele pôs a bandeja com biscoitos na mesa onde eu estava com os pés apoiados. Ele me deu um café e sentou do meu lado.

- Amanhã eu vou nesse lugar. - eu apontei para a tela.

- Eu sei onde é. Bella é perigoso demais. Já ouvi falar que lá é o centro de tudo! Nem o FBI tem coragem de ir lá. - Edward arregalou os olhos.

- Mas eu não sou do FBI, se você percebeu. - eu tirei minhas armas das coxas e coloquei sobre a mesa - E qualquer coisa eu chamo reforço. Com certeza Jacob não vai se importar de ir comigo.

- Quem é esse tal de Jacob? Seu novo namorado, por acaso? - ele bufou, esquecendo que eu perceberia.

- Tá com ciúme, Edward? - meu sorriso malicioso fez Edward suar.

- E-e-eu? - ele gaguejou.

- Não, minha avó. - eu revirei os olhos - É claro que é você! Tá com ciúme, tá com ciúme. - eu cantarolei, mas logo refiz minha cara séria.

Edward riu. Logo ele engasgou, lembrando da pergunta.

- Fala a verdade, você sente ciúme. - eu provoquei.

Ele não respondeu. Segundos depois ele me agarrou pela cintura e me beijou. O beijo ardente durou quase dez minutos. De repente, eu me soltei, ajeitei minha roupa e olhei para ele.

- Não, nós não podemos. - eu respirei fundo.

- É. Não podemos. - ele concordou.

Ficamos nos olhando por um longo minuto. Nos agarramos e nos beijamos novamente.

De beijos em beijos, tivemos uma longa noite, indo muito além dos beijos. Durante essa noite, nós não pensamos nem um pouco como seria o dia seguinte.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Meninas, vocês são demais *-* Bom, o próximo capítulo será um pouco maior, pois contará o passado da Bella. Beijos :*


	6. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

- Ah, não! - eu resmunguei ao olhar para o relógio quando acordei - Já são 11hrs!

Eu pulei da cama e dei dois passos, mas voltei correndo para a cama quando percebi que estava nua. Edward abriu os olhos e sorriu.

- Bom dia, Bella. - ele abriu um sorriso, como a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- Bom dia. - eu respondi sem muito ânimo.

- A noite foi maravilhosa, sabia? Eu nem lembrava mais o que era... - eu coloquei a mão na boca dele, impedindo-o de falar.

- Não fala sobre o que fizemos! - minhas bochechas coraram.

Edward abriu a boca, percebendo que eu estava com vergonha.

- Você tá com vergonha! - ele apontou para mim como se houvesse descoberto a pólvora. - Você nunca teve vergonha, Bella.

- Eu não to com vergonha! - afundei meu rosto no travesseiro.

- Ah, não? Então sai de baixo do lençol. - Edward me desafiou.

- Vira pro lado!

- Claro que não! Se não, isso não seria um desafio justo. - Edward levantou a sobrancelha, e um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu rosto.

- Deixa de ser idiota! Eu ainda tenho que matar uns bandidos!

- E eu prendê-los.

- Você não vai nem chegar perto de lá! - eu gritei sem perceber.

- Se eu desfizer essa quadrilha, com certeza ganharei uma promoção!

- Mas do jeito que você é tapado, vai acabar morto! Eu não vou bancar a babá depois de três anos. Já te salvei em tantos casos quando éramos parceiros no FBI. Agora eu estou em carreira solo! – lembranças ruins vieram à minha mente e eu balancei a cabeça tentando expulsá-las.

O rosto de Edward se fechou e todo o sinal de alegria que existia nele se foi.

- Você não conseguiu esquecer o que houve há três anos, não é? - ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Não... - eu respondi em voz baixa.

- Eu fui o culpado! Eu deixei você ir sozinha. - Edward gritou e sentou na cama.

- Não foi, Edward! Eu era a responsável por ela! - eu respirei fundo - Agora as lembranças não sairão mais da minha cabeça.

-Flashback on-

- Edward... Pára. - eu sussurrei enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço.

- Hoje é uma data especial, mas eu tenho certeza de que você esqueceu. - Edward riu.

-Você tem razão. Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que seja. - pus meus braços sobre os ombros dele.

- Hoje faz um ano que moramos juntos. Temos que comemorar!

Edward correu até a cozinha e pegou uma garrafa de vinho. Depois de uma taça e alguns beijos o telefone tocou. Eu revirei os olhos e atendi.

- Alô. - eu disse sem entusiasmo nenhum.

- Bella! Seu celular está desligado. Estou tentando falar com você há um tempão! Achei uma pista. Estou no galpão no norte. A gente já suspeitava desse lugar, lembra? Mas agora eu tenho certeza. A bateria do celular está descarregando. Vem pra cá o mais rápido possível.

A ligação caiu. Eu não sabia que essa seria a última vez que escutaria a voz de Esme como ela era normalmente. Doce, gentil.

- O que foi? - Edward perguntou me abraçando por trás.

- Esme. Foi sozinha até o galpão da quadrilha. Eu tenho que ir atrás dela.

Tirei um quadro da parede que escondia uma submetralhadora e a peguei.

- Pra que isso? - Edward perguntou.

- Tenho o pressentimento de que vou precisar.

- Eu vou com você.

- Não, você não vai. Você fica aqui esperando notícias. Se eu precisar, eu te chamo.

Eu dei um selinho em Edward e corri até o carro. Dei a partida e cheguei ao galpão em dez minutos, à 120 km/h.

Com minha arma na mão, eu saí do carro e andei sorrateiramente até o outro lado do galpão. Escutei alguns tiros e um grito. Eu vi Esme no chão e os três homens que atiraram nela indo embora. Eu cheguei perto dela quando os homens já não podiam mais serem vistos.

- Esme, você vai ficar bem. Eu vou chamar a ambulância.

- Não, Bella. Eu não vou resistir. - Esme disse com voz fraca e agonizante - Bella, até bandidos tem ultimo desejo, certo? O meu é que... - ela respirou fundo, exalando ódio – que você mate esse bandidos! Bella...eu te amo. Você sempre será minha melhor...amiga.

A respiração de Esme parou.

- Esme, não desiste! Você vai viver!

Eu precisava acreditar nelas palavras. As lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Uma sensação de desespero me dominava. Agora já era inútil. O coração dela havia parado. Ela estava morta, e meu dever era realizar seu último desejo. Com a maquiagem borrada pelo choro, meu rosto estava preto, e nesse estado eu fui atrás dos bandidos.

Entrei cautelosamente no galpão. Eu parecia uma louca psicopata que havia fugido do hospício possuída por algo. Meu sorriso tenebroso assustaria qualquer um que me visse. Me escondi atrás de algumas caixas, que entre si tinha um pequeno espaço onde eu poderia ver o que se passava. O cheiro era forte, com certeza cocaína. Vi três homens rindo alto e bebendo algo que se parecia com cerveja. Por um descuido, minha arma bateu em uma das caixas, fazendo barulho. Os homens olharam na minha direção, mas não me viram.

- Vou checar o que foi isso. - disse um dos homens.

Ótimo! Minha primeira vítima estava vindo. Apontei a arma para o lado que ele viria, mas continuei olhando pela brecha das caixas.

Quando o homem se aproximou e olhou para trás da caixa. Ele andou devagar, ficando invisível aos outros, escondido pelas caixas. Sua intenção era me pegar de surpresa. A mais ou menos um metro de distância de mim ele falou baixo:

- Então temos uma vadia aqui.

Virei meu rosto para ele, devagar. Quando aquele homem me viu de frente, paralisou.

- Vo-você veio...do inferno! - ele gaguejou e tentou correr.

Eu atirei nele, acertando-lhe quatro tiros no peito. Os outros, idiotas, correram até mim. Atirei nos dois, acertando tiros em seus corações. Eu saí de trás das caixas. Estava indo embora, mas ouvi passos de homens correndo. Quando me viram, não tiveram tempo de fugir.

Os mais de dez homens morreram, e assim cumpri a vontade de Esme.

- Flashback off -

.

.

.

**N/A:** Gente, desculpa a demora. Probleminhas na net :S Mas eu vou tentar postar amanhã o próximo. Bgs :*

Ana e Jujuh, eu amo vses *-* 3


End file.
